<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ritualistic by Thiocyanate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022184">Ritualistic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate'>Thiocyanate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Degradation, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The summoning did work.</p><p> </p><p>And now we have one human and one horny supernatural entity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ritualistic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open the journal slowly, thumbing through the pages until I find the ritual I’m looking for. It was unlabeled and thus I was unsure on what I should expect. I have all of the materials that are used for protective incantations: salt, white candles, holy water and an assortment of herbs.</p><p>I need to know what this ritual is meant to summon. </p><p>I walk in the woods until I come to a clearing, far from where anyone could see me. I utter the words etched in the grimoire. </p><p>Nothing happens, perhaps this one is a dud. I sit and wait for 10 minutes before deciding to head home. I walk half a kilometer before something grabs my waist from behind.</p><p>I gasp in surprise, but before I can cry for help, one of the hands around my waist covers my mouth. A sultry, feminine voice whispers in my ear “you humans should be more cautious when seeking the unknown”</p><p>Well shit. At least the ritual works.</p><p>I am quickly spun around and am looking into the eyes of the creature I summoned. Jet black eyes bore into me, I squirm slightly and avert my gaze.</p><p>“I am Azra of the Forsaken, it was quite unwise to bring me here” she muses “but I’m not angry, merely annoyed. I will make good use of you”</p><p>I shudder at her words, both out of fear and out of excitement from the way her voice roused me.</p><p>She appears to be a demon of some type: deep crimson skin, sleek black hair that covered her near-bare breasts, a tail that split into three at the base and small, twisted horns peeking out from under her hair. </p><p>She removes her hand from my mouth, but I stay silent. She uses her tails to swipe my feet out from under me, causing me to land on my stomach, and then she mutters something that causes the nearby tree roots to pin my ankles to the ground.</p><p>“Bring yourself to your knees” she commands, and I do as told.</p><p>She strips the little bit of leather she was wearing, and as she does so, I feel another root bind my hands behind my back.</p><p>She steps toward me, completely naked -- toned and hairless. My head is pushed down roughly and she straddles my face. “Lick” she growls.</p><p>There’s no point in disobeying so I do the best that I can, licking and flicking with the tip of my tongue. I whelp when an intense sting whips across my back “put some effort into it” she snaps.</p><p>I begin prodding my tongue inside of her and grinding my nose against her clit. She presses my face against her harder “good girl” she purrs, causing arousal to fill me.</p><p>I feel my hair interchanging from being pulled and stroked and continue trying to pleasure the demon more. I put my lips around her clit and suck softly, hearing her moan was the only encouragement I need, as I get bolder and rougher with my tongue. I feel my hands being unbound.</p><p>“Since you’re so eager to please, use your fingers too” she moans “you’re good at this. What a slut you must be”</p><p>I’m her slut now. I immediately shove two fingers inside her and pump them slowly, in contrast to my tongue which is quickly lapping at everything she can give me. </p><p>I glide a third finger in with ease, pumping and curling them, earning a high-pitched noise from her. I look up at her and see her head tilted back and mouth slightly open, clearly enjoying herself. “Good slut” she gasps.</p><p>I speed my fingers up to match my tongue and she sharply inhales and twitches. After her climax eases, I remove my fingers, only to get a sharp slap in the face. Before I can rub my cheek, she grabs my face aggressively and brings my face to hers.</p><p>“I’m not done yet. You’re so good at being a whore that I’m going to stay a while. You’re going to please me until I get bored, and then I’m going to leave you hear. You’re going to be used, and when I’m done, I’ll toss you to the side like the cheap whore you are. Understand” </p><p>I nod. I can feel pulsing between my legs and hope that I’ll get to take care of myself soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp<br/>Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>